A Reunion to Remember
by BlondeWiccan
Summary: This story starts at the episode Villains, in season 6. Instead of that fateful gunshot killing Tara, it still hits, but it does not kill her. I hope you enjoy!
1. Almost Dead

**Before you start reading the story, I want to thank everyone for taking the time for clicking on the link. This is still a huge work in progress, and it is AU, but this is W/T-centric, meaning that most of the story will be focused more on the two, or one thinking of the other. I do not think any less of the other characters, it's just that my interests lie more in Willow, Tara, and their connection. With that said, I tried my hardest to pinpoint how the other characters (Buffy, Xander, Anya, Dawn, ect.) would react in the situations. I do hope you enjoy the work, and look for more chapters in the future!  
**

* * *

She thought for sure she would never make it. She was gone…there was nothing she could do. Osiris claimed that the surely fatal wound was mortally caused, but she didn't see it that way. To her, it was anything but ordinary. Anything but…but _normal._

In all truth, if Xander hadn't gone upstairs to check, she might have actually died. It was a stroke of luck, and a damned good one at that.

The bullet had made its unintentional mark, and Tara collapsed to the floor in moments her last words barely fazing her. Who gave a damn about her shirt!? Shaking her over and over, turning her face to look at her, she prayed she could open her eyes. The blood was coming out too quickly—much too quickly. Her breathing was slowing, and she was sure she was dead. Osiris was no help, and so believed the woman had died in her arms.

Something had changed within her then. The old goofy Willow that joked around and rambled was gone…had died along with Tara…or so she thought. Tears stopped flowing, jaw forced to stop quivering, she lay the blonde's body on the floor, sure to find the culprit.

Charging downstairs with a goal in mind, she noticed Xander though didn't speak to him. Dazed and confused at the scene with Buffy he'd just witnessed, he briefly told her of how the paramedics had rushed their Slayer off to the hospital. Only nodding, Willow was on her way to the Magic Box.

'_Where did all that blood come from…?'_ Xander asked to himself, the red standing out against the white shirt. In curiosity, he decided to go into the Summers' home, and rushed up the steps only to find his friend on the floor.

"Tara?!" He called out in alarm, rushing to her side. There was no response…touching her neck with his fore and middle finger, he sighed with relief as he felt a heartbeat. It was slow and weak…but there. Quickly, he called the paramedics, who arrived only five minutes later and carting the Wiccan off. She was in unstable condition when they left, but at least she was alive.

He had to tell Willow.

He'd never seen that look in her eyes before…but they were ones of revenge. He knew that look…just never from her. He wasn't sure where she might be…but ran blind towards the Magic Box.

Unfortunately, it seemed that Willow had done what she needed, leaving a trail of destruction in the store's wake. Walking carefully through the store, he noticed books on the center table…all blank. "She took the text." Anya said matter-of-factly, seeming more annoyed than anything.

"Why would she do that?" The carpenter asked, panting from the situation.

"Well don't you know? She wants revenge."

* * *

Tara couldn't remember much. So much was a blur. She remembered things in roughly this order: she heard the glass shatter and then she saw a bright red stain splatter across Willow's shirt. Then she felt cold. "Your shirt?" Then she felt pain. Suddenly, her legs gave out and she fell. She tried raising her arms to catch herself, but those stopped working as well. She tried to groan, to call out Willow's name, tell her she was in pain, but nothing came. Her mind was blank…she couldn't feel her body. Nothing except for that damned pain in her shoulder. Was it her shoulder? Her whole chest was on fire, and she couldn't comprehend why. She tried keeping her eyes open, but they fluttered closed, and she heard Willow…

'_Oh god baby…stop crying. I'm okay. I'm here. It's okay, everything's okay.'_ Everything she wanted to say didn't leave her thoughts, and soon her girl's tortured and mangled cries started to fade around her.

'_Am I dying?'_ She couldn't leave Willow. She wouldn't allow it. She forced herself to fight through the pain, to try to stay awake.

Her eyes couldn't open and she couldn't move, but she forced herself to stay conscious. She felt pain…Goddess, so much pain, and she felt in a twilight phase, sort of drifting in and out of unconsciousness.

She didn't hear Xander arrive, didn't feel her body being lifted. She vaguely remembered the starch scent of a hospital, and the last thing she remembered was wondering if Willow was okay.


	2. The Savior

**This scene is set at the hospital. The dialogue won't be the same from the episode, because...well, that's the writers' work. So, here's what I pictured the scenario acting out. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

The hospital. That's where he said Buffy was. _'I won't lose her too…' _The shift was different, but welcoming. She couldn't feel quite as much…all those months of fighting the Voices…they comforted her now.

_"We'll save your friend, in exchange for blood."_

And blood they would receive. Concern for the Slayer, however, momentarily paused that search.

Entering the hospital, the people stared, sensing something obviously off about the woman. She ignored everyone, walking past them all.

With each step she took, the Witch became angrier. Willow could sense the panic in the room, the fear that Buffy might not make it.

_'If I can't save her…at least I can save you.'_

* * *

The place was in chaos. Buffy's jacket was zipped down, shirt torn, wires attached almost in a haphazardly manner to her arms. A monitor was heard sometimes between orders being barked and the door opening and closing due to new equipment being brought in.

Xander was stuck behind a window, watching helplessly as the doctors toiled away at his friend. His eyes kept flicking from the monitor to her chest, seeing it still rise and fall, though it was on an inconsistent basis.

Before things could get better or worse, the lights started flicking.

_'Son of a bitch…what's happening now?' _The carpenter asked himself with a pained look. The lights couldn't go out now…

Without warning, the doors not even having to open, stood Willow.

"Get out."

At first, nobody moved or spoke. The beeping on the monitor started to increase, coming closer and closer to becoming a consistent tone.

"Leave."

While the hospital staff left with their heads ducked down, Xander hurried in, looking to his friend with confusion and annoyance.

"Willow, what the hell are you doing?" He overlooked her dramatic wardrobe and hair change.

"Saving her."

Her voiced cracked at the sentence, but walked slowly…almost confidently to the blonde.

"How can you do that? Will, if you don't let the docs in again, she could—" As if on cue, the monitor made one long sound.

Buffy had flatlined.

The now raven-haired Witch looked curiously at Buffy's body, simply looking at the hole in Buffy's chest. After a few moments, something started coming out, and the hole seemed to slowly be closing up.

As the bullet rose several feet in the air, Willow extended her hand, grabbing the object. "A tiny piece of metal…" She seemed to forget about the others in the room, a flashback of seeing Tara's eyes widen, hearing the sickening sound of the bullet lodging itself into her body.

Sliding it into her pocket, she couldn't help but smile just a little as Buffy started to wake up.

"What happened…?" She asked slowly.

Xander rushed to her side, helping her sit up slowly. "Oh my God…" He stared at the now smooth skin, only dried blood around it. Not being able to help himself, he hugged Buffy tightly for a few moments before she started moving again, indicating him to let go.

"Glad to see you back, Buffy." With a blink, Willow's eyes had gone from pitch black back to their usual color.

Ripping the wires out, Buffy scoffed a little before doing a double take at her friend.

"Uh…Willow…nice…dye job?"

The Witch simply shrugged, ignoring the implied question. "Come on."

She started walking out the door, assuming that the other two would follow her. Buffy and Xander looked to each other with confusion, but quickly followed behind the other. Willow was completely quiet, listening to the Voices that the Dark Magick applied, hearing them bounce off the walls of her mind.

_"We know where he is."_

_"We'll help you kill him."_

_"Slowly."_

_"Painfully."_

_"Make him pay. He deserves to suffer."_

A dark smile curled at her lips, agreeing with the voices. She would make him pay for taking her Light away…


	3. Doubt

**I really enjoyed writing this piece! I know it's not very long (like the last two), but I put a lot of thought and feels into this chapter. Normal disclaimers apply-none of the characters are mine, all are Joss Whedon's and Mutant Enemy. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

He did it. He finally killed the Slayer! Or so he had thought…until some demons and a news channel proved otherwise.

How could a gun not kill the Slayer? He shot point blank…the first time. Some of those other shots went off course, sure, but one of them had to have hit her in the heart.

Now these creatures from the Hellmouth were telling him to run, get clear out of Sunnydale. She was sure to be out for him otherwise. His technology wouldn't do against the Slayer, so Warren thought of something else. With the help of some low-life, she was able to tell him about a Black Magicks dealer that could grab him some defense quick.

Upon arrival, the door flung open, Rack beckoning for the man to come. For whatever reason, the dealer allowed him in ahead of others, welcoming him with a dark chuckle. "You're in for it, boy." _'The hell is this guy talking about?' _Warren thought with a wrinkle of his nose.

"Look, I just need something against the Slayer, okay? Gimme something hard and strong. I got all the money you need."

"The Slayer? She's the least of your problems, my man."

"What? No no no, I shot her, okay? Thought I killed her…and I missed. So…I need some protection."

"That ain't what I'm talkin' about. See, you pissed off a witch, and a damned powerful one at that."

The other man's eyes narrowed in confusion. "Why's she so pissed off? Her little friend's alive."

"So many questions…" Rack turned, so that instead of facing the window, he was looking directly at Warren. "No no…you did somethin' worse…there's death clear in her mind…I could give you a few toys…wouldn't be much help, though."

Either this guy was insane, or Warren really had killed someone…The actual thought of killing wasn't what worried him. It was the fact that he was defenseless against some raging witch-bitch.

'_I'll just bulk up with some magick or whatever he's got and be on my way…' _Warren thought, though the words provided him little comfort.

* * *

Finding Xander's car with ease, Willow flicked her hand, causing the doors to fly open. Sliding into the back seat, Xander went into the driver's seat, Buffy the passenger.

"I tell you where to go, got it? Warren's pretty far…but we should be able to-" Willow was cut off by a harsh yell from Xander.

"Willow! This is nuts! Look, I know you're pissed off, but…" His sentence trailed off as Willow's eyes started clouding with black.

"He needs to pay." With an annoyed huff, Xander backed out, going in the direction the Witch ordered.

"When Tara hears about this…" The carpenter grumbled. Suddenly, the car slammed to a stop without Xander's doing, causing the two in the front to lurch forward.

"She _can't _say anything about it…about anything!"

"Jeez!" Buffy cried out. "What are you-"

"Not right now!" Xander interrupted Buffy. "But she _will _be able to after she gets out!"

The former redhead's eyes narrowed, the black flickering away, her green eyes flashing with emotion.

"What?" It was only a whisper, but it was filled with disbelief and confusion.

"She's in the hospital, Will." Xander responded, his words more gentle.

"Why is she in the hospital?" Buffy asked, really starting to feel like a third wheel now.

"_Lies."_

"_Liar!"_

"_He's only telling you to quell your anger."_

"_He holds you back from revenge!"_

The voices hissed savagely in Willow's ears, feeling her sudden desire to stop. She couldn't though…she couldn't. He had to pay.

"…It doesn't matter…just keep driving." However she said it, it seemed to work for Xander as he continued their trek. Soon, Willow was so lost in her thoughts, flashbacks playing back over and over. Could she be? Was she being lied to? She couldn't be alive…She saw the fall…she saw her eyes close…

Buffy looked back and called Willow's name softly. After no response for a few seconds, she judged it safe to finally start conversing softly.

"So…care to fill me in now?" The Slayer raised her eyebrows, expecting full answers from her friend.

"Ta…" Xander stopped himself from saying Tara's name, afraid that it was a trigger for Willow's rage. "…She got shot too…same time you did. Will must've thought she didn't make it…"

Buffy looked back once more to see her closest friend, looking at her in a different light now.

This…whatever this transformation of hers was…was all through excruciating pain and supposed loss.

"She believes you…right? That she's…" Buffy made a circle with her hands, indicating the general area. "…you know, here?"

The carpenter simply shrugged.

With no tangible evidence, Willow couldn't be sure. Relief wanted to flood through her, but she couldn't afford it…not yet. There was work that still needed to be done.

* * *

The sedation was finally wearing off…or at least that's what it felt like. It took her several seconds to just open her eyes, and even longer to get into focus. _'Where am I…'_

"Willow?" That's what she meant to ask, but it came out more along the lines of "Wi…ow?"

Tara didn't move, but slowly gained her surroundings. A slow, somewhat steady beat was heard, and there was a dull, aching pain on her chest. The sudden realization that her mouth was dry became almost overwhelming, forcing her lips to pry open and peek her tongue through. There wasn't much saliva to wet them, but after she felt it would suffice, she finally looked around.

'_Hospital room.' _Was her immediate thought, and her suspicions would be confirmed after seeing a whiteboard with her name among several other things on it.

"Ms. Maclay. Glad to see you're awake." A soft-spoken nurse walked in, causing the monitor to pick up speed from Tara's alarm. Looking at the whiteboard for a few moments, she walked next to Tara's bed, checking her vitals and nodding with approval.

Looking at the young woman quizzically-or as best as she could summon-the woman started answering her unneeded question. "You had surgery. You'll be feeling an awful lot of pain in your chest, especially near your left shoulder, since that is where we took the bullet out."

Tara's eyes widened as much as she could in surprise, her mouth forming an 'o' shape. Suddenly, a pager went off on the nurse's belt, causing her to frown and sigh.

"I'll be back soon, alright? No going anywhere." The sentence was light-hearted, meaning no threat, and walked out of the room.

Where was Willow…? Why wasn't she here…? _'I have to find her…' _She didn't know where she was, but she at least had to tell Willow she was awake somehow…and she knew just the way.


	4. Life and Death

**Huzzah! I've finally had time to update! It's been quite a while, hasn't it? I'm so sorry to keep you all waiting. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! This is really where everything changes, and yes, some major things happen that are different from the show (as they should be), or are missed altogether. There's a reason for that! Reviews and comments are always welcome. Enjoy!  
**

* * *

She could feel it. He was close. The sun dipped down below the horizon, only peeking by this point, leaving a blood-red glow settling. Oh how perfect the setting was. It fit Willow's mood perfectly.

"Here." She said sharply. About an hour had passed by, and it stopped Xander from speaking immediately. "Where?" Before Willow bothered to answer, the wheel turned sharply off-road, stopping at the edge of the woods.

Opening the door with a flick of her finger, Willow rose quietly, her eyes locked somewhere deep within the trees. Buffy hoped, having the slightest glimmer of hope, that whatever Willow was thinking about was something the Slayer could take care of.

"Okay Will, that's great. Thanks for pointing him out to me. Now I can go track him down and-"

"No." The response cut into Buffy's heart, fear leaving her heart cold. Though it was only one word, it was lined with pure malice and hatred. "I'm not letting you do it your way." As she spoke, her feet already crunched along the gravel, steps away from entering the woods.

Before all of this, the woods had been peaceful. A place to meditate, pray, chant, be with friends, or be with Tara. Now, this same area would be almost like a playground to her. She knew this area like the back of her hand, and as she walked though the bushes and trees, it seemed that they bowed to her. A wind picked up when she sneered, loving the idea that Mother Nature herself feared the power of Dark Willow.

Xander and Buffy could only look at each other helplessly, and as soon as they even thought of getting out of the car, they found the doors not opening. "What the-?" Xander asked with a small growl. "Oh, great…" Buffy muttered after seeing Willow look behind her with a pleased smile on her face.

Now was the time for fun.

* * *

He didn't know where else he could go. Where else could he run? He felt that no matter where he went, he'd be found. Fine, so he'd go into the woods. He knew them well enough, and even if that little Witch found him, he had the equipment necessary to take her out.

Hearing a sound behind him, Warren ducked behind the nearest bush, holding his breath until the figure emerged. And there she was. _'It's showtime.' _He thought with a wicked grin.

Seeing the Witch pass by him without a second glance, he held back a giddy giggle before standing at full height, a gun in hand. Raising it to shoulder height, he didn't hesitate when he pulled the trigger. Before Willow knew what happened, she landed face first in the ground, seemingly dead.

"Ha! Stupid bitch." Warren snickered, and in this triumphant air, went over to her and lightly kicked her in the ribs, just to make sure she was really dead. There was no movement. Good. Turning on his heel, he started whistling, but before he could move five steps away, there was a movement behind him.

Thinking it to just be a rabbit or something, he raised the gun in an effort to kill it, when a hand grabbed the pistol.

Warren didn't have the reaction time to yank his hand away, and instead simply stared in horror at the Witch before him. "You think that's gonna cut it?" Willow asked just a tad too sweetly.

Still holding onto the gun, Willow's hand turned red with heat, that heat transferring almost immediately to the gun and melting it to the point of uselessness. "Don't think you'll be needing that anymore." As Warren let go of the gun and stumbled to a sprint. "Run all you want! I don't want you dying too quickly now!" A cackle rung throughout the woods, a sound Willow had never heard from herself. She didn't care though. She was just excited to finally let this cat and mouse game draw to a close.

'_How in the hell did she-? That was a sure hit! What happened?!' _These thoughts buzzed around Warren's head as he ran, snatching his backpack and skidding to a halt. Rummaging inside his bag, he finally found something that was sure to blow her socks—and the rest of her—off. Seeing the Witch emerge from a nearby tree, he flung it in her direction, eyes wide with hope, a sneer at his lips.

Willow didn't know what the threat was, but waved her hand just as the thing exploded—and time seemed to stop. An invisible barrier formed in the same second of the explosion, and Willow was unharmed. _'Oh shit.' _Warren thought with fear. He was just about to turn again when he heard a _tsk_-ing sound.

"Come on now, Warren. You're not making it much fun." As much _fun _as Willow might be having, she wanted to be done with it. Her blood fueled with rage, the Voices in her head telling her to end his life. And so that would be done.

"Why don't you stay there like a good boy?" Of course, Warren didn't listen, and started to book it again. Really not feeling like walking anymore, Willow snapped her fingers, and vines from nearby trees gripped at Warren's wrists and ankles, wrapping themselves around him sharply. Now face-to-face, Willow got her first really close look at Warren. Man, was she going to be glad when his heart stopped beating.

"I'm sorry, okay? At least she isn't dead!" Of course, Warren had no clue of just how much damage he'd caused to Willow's fragile heart, and that was just another hit that rocked her broken world. "So, instead of killing my _best _friend, you decide to kill my _girl_friend?" Warren's eyes narrowed. So that's what Rack had meant earlier…

"Look, I'm sorry! I-I know what I did was wrong. It was bad. I'm a bad bad person. But not you. No, you're good. You wouldn't do anything as bad as me." In one ear and out the other, that was Willow at the moment. No matter how much he spluttered and yammered, she wasn't hearing any of it. Suddenly, something he said made her actually listen.

"I promise I won't do it again!" The way he said it… "This isn't your first kill…is it?" Warren stopped. "Wh-what?"

"You've killed before?" It wasn't anything beyond comprehension, Willow could easily see something like this happening in the past…but just the thought that someone else had to go through hell with him was upsetting.

"I'm not telling you anything!" He spat.

"_Aperio." _Willow said silkily, voicing the Latin term for 'Reveal'.

From behind the trees, a woman stomped towards Warren, cursing his name, wondering why raping her wasn't enough, why he needed more than that.

How much more sick could this man become?

As the woman disappeared, Willow pretend to "hmm" and "ah", as if she could see his entire life, and every time she said another word, his eyes grew wider. Could this chick see in his mind?

"Please! Just…just lemme go, okay!? I'll turn myself in! I swear to God I will!"

"But whaddya think they'll do to you, huh? Not nearly enough for what you deserve…" Willow's voice seemed distant, as if she really wasn't in the present at the moment.

"No…no, you know…I think I'll give you a piece…just a piece of what you deserve…" In Willow's mind, death was a blessing.

Reaching into her pocket, Willow extracted the piece of metal that changed her entire life. That had shattered her world. "See this?" She held it up for the man to see, and he scoffed.

"So what?"

Ignoring him, she looked at his shirt, it ripping open before her. Hearing a choked gasp come from the murderer, Willow placed the bullet mere inches from his chest before pulling her hand away. "I think you need a little lesson in pain…" Her voice was distant, glee mixed with pain, all the while staring only at the bullet.

"Do you know what it feels like, Warren? What pain feels like? What it feels like to have the very thing you love most…the thing you cherish more than life itself…to be ripped away from you?" As Willow spoke, the bullet slowly moved forward, it now pushing against his chest.

"Please! God I'm so sorry, please, stop!" Warren was shaking by this point, eyes flitting from the bullet, to Willow, and back to the bullet.

"Hush." Willow snarled, her hand waving over his face. The result of that action caused his mouth to stitch together. "No more talking from you.

"You don't deserve to talk anymore…" However, before Willow was able to say anything more, she heard a distant humming sound. Cocking her head in confusion, she looked up to see to her right, a distant glow. Dammit, was someone coming? Seeing the light travel slow and almost haphazardly, she hadn't realized that her breath caught in her throat after seeing it was only a light. Some might mistake it for a firefly, but they didn't glow blue. Only once before had she seen this, used the same night she'd brought Buffy back to life and those biker demons showed up.

But it…it couldn't be…right…?

The bindings around Warren's mouth slowly started to detach, leaving him able to start catching his breath.

The light slowly approached Willow, and it bounced up and down a little before starting its trek back the way it came. However, only a few feet away, the light spluttered and died out.

Whatever hate and rage was in Willow had almost completely evaporated after seeing the light, her hair flickering back to its original red tresses, and after seeing it die out, she cried out in fear.

"No!" Falling to her knees where the light fell, she knew the spell had ended already, but was terrified that it meant Tara was gone.

What Xander had said earlier…did that mean…Was she really…? Her thoughts had rudely been cut off by some incessant screaming and yelling, causing a scowl to come to her face, her features symbolizing the Dark Magicks instantly returning.

"HELP ME! PLEASE, SOMEBODY HELP ME!" Warren was nearly thrashing around his nature-made restraints, the bullet now causing him to bleed, still slowly going in.

"I am so tired of you." Willow said with a growl. Then, she heard a voice somewhere in the near distance. "Willow?" It called out. _Buffy._

She had to make a decision. Now. Knowing now that Tara was alive, she could choose to go there right now, to see with her own eyes, but that would mean Warren would be alive. She knew jail time was nothing for him, and he'd get out in ten years, if that. No…he still needed to pay, and in a moment of fear from Buffy seeing him, and the sheer annoyance of his presence, she made a hasty decision.

"Bored now." Twisting her hand in a jerking motion, Warren cried out one more time before the air—and skin—that used to be his was ripped off in a clean, swift movement. Willow could hear a gasp, a gag, and silence behind her, but all she could do was stand there and stare at the body.

Shouldn't she be feeling something? Anything? There was no happiness from his death…that was the most apparent feeling at the moment. No real sickness…consciousness…that wasn't back…just…emptiness.

"Willow…what did you do…?" Hearing Buffy's voice brought her back, and with it, returned hope.

"Everyone is safe now. Including Tara." There was a smile in her voice, and before anyone could say anything else about the body, it burned to a crisp within moments, leaving nothing but charred bits and a nasty smell in the air. Just after that, Willow shimmered away, leaving Buffy and Xander behind in dismay and disgust.


End file.
